This invention relates to a multilayer film structure which can be metallized and laminated to another film.
The structures of the present invention are employed mainly as packaging films utilized in the overwrapping of products or in the formation of bags or pouch-type containers to contain various food or non-food products. It is necessary that the film structures utilized for this purpose be as resistant to the transmission of moisture, air, deleterious flavors, etc. as possible. No single polymeric film material has the characteristics in and of itself to satisfy this requirement.
It is an object of the invention to present a multilayer film structure having the characteristics to minimize to a large extent the transmission of gases and water vapor through such a film.